Sammi's participation journal
Enclosed is a detailed explanation of each of Sammi's participations in Europal Contests. Start of the Breakdown / Eslariavision 2 Ah, the first contest, back when I didn't know how to participate effectively.....This was actually so long ago that we were still under a Magistra. Herr Rajko wouldn't assume office for another 3 months. My first participation was for my "native" country. As per personal requirements of the time, I held a week-long national final, "All for Marlonia." Within the week before the final, international juries could sign up to the position of voting. Five lovely juries ended up joining in! It was a Melfest of a show, complete with an opening and interval act!!! (which, looking back, I actually shouldn't have made it that extravagant.) A public televote was held in Marlonia, and five juries from the rest of Eslaria chimed in with the voting. The Eurovision 1964-1966 voting system (1, 3, 5) was used. A4M Results The result show was hosted the day after, by Rona "Suus" Nishliu. The result came as a surprise. The Marlonian public was expecting "Sa Caleta" to do well as it had just hit the Poptart and become a huge hit throughout the country. (Spoiler alert, we don't really like it as much anymore.) Their favorites to win were "3AM" and "Dancing in the Rain." Nevertheless, Sherpah won the contest with "Sa Caleta", getting five points from the Public Televote as well as from Viralito and Kendoni, and therefore were sent to Coletto Fava for the second edition of Eslariavision. Regrettably, Marlonia were last in the running order. And joint last with Karamati. Disappointing results, let alone for your very first contest. (A lot has changed in Marlonia since Eslaria 2 and to say the least we regret bashing Tobolskiy so much) Results and Points During the results show, I was in Layamati skiing in the mountains of Twobaaiter. However, the ski resort had service, so I was able to connect with Eslaria in the results show. Marlonia came joint last with 35 points, tied with Karamati. They received 19 televote points. They received the following jury points: Here were the points Marlonia gave out, which Queen Sanja Doležal announced on my behalf: The Zhareche HoD gave Marlonia the honorary title of "fizziest land in Eslaria," as well as loving them all over for their "fizzy bucks." This is in reference to Bucks Fizz's participation in A4M. Zhareche and Marlonia are still in friendly relations. Even half of Gar Gar Noon fell under Marlonian influence for a short period. Would You Like Some Seconds? / ESC2ndChance 2 ''' In order to deal with Post-Eslariavision Depression, I decided I would participate in Eurovision 2nd Chance. Otherwise, I would've had to wait until Africavision to participate in another contest. I was given the lovely and BUDA-ful (portmanteau of "beautiful" and "Budapest") country of '''Hungary. (Can you believe that at my '''2nd contest', which is the 2nd edition of 2nd Chance, I got my 2nd choice???!???! AND came 2nd in the running order? Hungary really did the Saara Aalto!) I held a national final with a results show hosted by Kati Wolf. The results were chosen by seven international juries as well as a domestic public televote. A different voting system was used: The top song gets 7, and then the other songs get 5, 3, 2, and 1 point respectively. Results of Hungary's NF The results of the juries are as follows: *Serbia also planned to vote, but the jury there did not submit their votes on time, so the Hungarian delegation decided to steal their spokesperson. Otherwise, Rúsza Magdi would have presented the votes of the Hungarian PT. Results and Points Luckily, Hungary finished 14th place overall (out of 26) and got 5th in the televote! They received 38 jury points and 80 televote points. Now that's better than joint last! Here were all the juries that gave Hungary something: Here were the points Hungary gave out, which a friendly little fox announced on my behalf: Hungary did not give points to the winner (Latvia). '''Bilo Mi Je Prvi Dooz (Or, 3rd Time's A Charm?) / Retrosong 1' Now here comes an exciting contest. I actually was SUPER EXCITED to sign up for the first edition of this contest that Ajit was putting on. BECAUSE I KNEW I WOULD BE PERFECT AT IT. AND I ACTUALLY GOT THE COUNTRY I WANTED. I was hoping I'd get a good result, and I actually got both my first top 10 finish (8th) and my first 12 points! So, 3rd time's a charm? The Yugoslavian national final was actually a few weeks in the making. However, only three juries voted, which doesn't meet the minimum requirement of five, and I was forced to internally select. I didn't want to rob Novi Fosili so I selected "Bilo mi je prvi put." ("Kokolo" would have won, but everybody back home would've complained that "NOFO WERE ROBBED HOW COULD YOU HAVE" so it was for our good, even if Magazin would become somewhat big later) (What a shame, I didn't think about sending something like "Pazi da ne nazebeš" instead) Participating Entries At the contest Yugoslavia was placed randomly at 4th in the running order. First time in the somewhat middle, and did a somewhat good job. Results and Points The No-Fo were able to snatch 8th place (out of 14), with a total of 48 points, from all but 4 countries (Sweden, Austria, Norway, and West Germany). They were even able to snatch a 12 from Denmark - THE FIRST EVER 12 POINTS OF MY CAREER!!! Here were the points Yugoslavia received: Here were the points Yugoslavia gave out, which Tereza Kesovija announced on my behalf: Still humbled by those 12 from Denmark!!!! (novi fosili were still robbed) Jubilation in the Rainbow Nation / Africavision 2 Had it not been for ESC2ndChance and Retrosong, this would've been my 2nd participation. But, it was my 4th!!!!! I'm kinda loving this HoD thing! I got up at pola šest to reserve my spot for probably the most wanted nation out of all the countries at Africavision (South Africa), and I got it! (I actually wanted to be Liberia for the longest time, but I decided South Africa would be easier to deal with.) South Africa tried to have a national final, but only 2 juries voted so we internal selected AGAIN, and the chosen entry wasn't announced until a few days before the Africavision song reveal because I'm lazy!!! (I seriously needed national final management classes) Participating Entries of Afrikaansvision All of the songs in the selection were Afrikaans language It ended up being another "It's up to YU" and the NF was cancelled due to lack of engagement (AGAIN!) and the delegation decided to keep the chosen entry ("Volmaan") a somewhat secret until the live show in Banjul. ("Meer as 'n melodie" would have won, but either way, we sent a good song) At the Contest At a super exciting live running order draw, it was announced that South Africa would perform 5th in the running order. However, it was Eslaria all over again and I got dead last with 37 points. (Not only do I regret cancelling the national final, but I also regret missing an excellent opportunity to send "Vir Liefde." Songvision perhaps?) Here were the points I ended up receiving: Added to 16 televote points, the final result was 37 points. Last place. I cry. Boohoo. Here were the points South Africa gave out, which Juanita du Plessis announced on my behalf: It's a MIRACLE.......Or is it? / Gaiasong 2 Incredibly early signups for Gaiasong 2 got me real hype (I wasn't expecting it to happen until like December). My national final worked out just a little bit different than the others, and that might have been a good thing, because in both rounds, the Croatian delegation received 9 votes! It comes in two parts. It involved two artists, with two songs each. Round 1 chose which song the artist will perform, but Round 2 chose who goes. Round 1 results Both rounds got eight responses + PTV - That's more than my Africavision and Retrosong NF, COMBINED! So I knew that I finally got a national final that wouldn't have to be cancelled c*ncelled! Perhaps it depends on how big the contest is.... Round 2 results At Gaiasong (my biggest contest to date with 30 other participants) I was given first in the running order. First! FIRST?!!!!!!! IT'S INCREDIBLE! (I know, it's not any different from the 2nd in the running I got at ESC2ndChance but oh well....) I GOT TO START THE SHOW!!! Results and Points However, the miracle didn't last for long, as I ended in a last place finish for the second time in a row. I only managed to get 8 points from four juries, giving no more than three points each. 2, 2, 1, 3.......2213........hmmmm...... Coupled with just 22 televote points, that brought me up to only 30 points and last place again. Now I worry for my Tmblrvision result...... Anyways, here's where the Croatian jury votes went, which Jelena Rozga announced on my behalf: All Aboard....Again! / Tmblrvision 3 Ah, Tmblrvision. The big break. I was nervous in the week leading in to signups, but then I got my first choice (AKA Portugal) and I felt like a champion. Originally I was considering Croatia, but then Gaiasong came up. Then I had my heart set on Portugal for one song, which is the song I ended up sending (Ella Nor's "Bang.") So there didn't seem to be a point in holding a national final. (Although I regret not holding a national final, which I would have done if I got Bulgaria, which was my 2nd choice....) At a super exciting live running order draw, it was announced that Portugal will be performing in slot 21 at the contest. Results & Points Portugal came a respectable 43rd with 65 points - Now that's a lot better than last! Here were the jury points Portugal managed to receive: Added to 21 televote points (sheesh should have received more), it made a nice return to midtable which I so deserved. Here were the votes of the Portuguese jury, which Filomena Cautela announced on my behalf: Ah, la vache halargienne (Amerivision 3) Next comes the third edition of Amerivision. At first my first choice might have been Barbados (I don't really remember), but then I forgot I could participate as France. So I decided to be France. And I became a cow among the sloths. Moo. La Vache, Intensify! France held a national final with 8 songs competing. Eleven juries (9 international juries, a French PTV, and Turt) managed to vote. France were slotted in 9th spot in the running order, between Peru and Jamaica. Here's some funny comments I managed to receive from my NF: "moo" - turt "le mucche fanno muu ma una fa muu muu" - venere "MOOOOOOOOOO" - luis "����" - josh "Hi" - isi Results & Points I did rather good for once, 17th with 108 points. So that means that's the 2nd time I've broken 100 and also my 2nd best result. Didn't get a dooz, but did get two 10's and an 8 :) Here were the 49 jury points I managed to receive: Here are the points I gave out, which Javert of Les Miserables (my first male spokesperson, should I add) announced on my behalf: Fun fact: This marked the first time I gave 12 to the winner. Indo Knees / Asiavision 3 At first I went for the Philippines at Asiavision 3, but then I found some slaps and beautiful songs from Indonesia. So I decided I'd go for Indonesia. A wonderful national final is being held in Jakarta. Retro Second Chance participations I finally came to the Discord civilization just in time for Retro Second Chance 9, and of course I couldn't refuse to sign up as Yugoslavia. (That country had some big bops in Eurovision, ya know.) No national final this time, because I knew exactly what I wanted to send (hint: J* S** Z* P***) and I was so surprised it hadn't been sent yet. For the second time, I got last in the running order. And it got me 6th place with 47 points. Novi Fosili were already bullied with 4th place in Brussels, I send them to RSC 9 and they get bullied again with 6th place? That just doesn't seem right. That is disrespectful slander Then came RSC 10 (with surprise signups when I didn't expect!) and I decided to go for Norway (because you know, it doesn't hurt to not be Yugoslavia for at least one edition). A public poll with 3 songs was held, which resulted in the selection of "Oj oj oj så glad jeg skal bli," which was slotted at 4th in the running order. And came last. Again. Just like it did in 1969. Even though Switzerland gave me 12, it still wasn't enough to improve my placing. 27 points. Press F to pay respects Then RSC 11 came up after the long drought, and I claimed Israel and sent 1976. It's a hot entry and I'll definitely stand out from the people mostly sending 1999 entries now that they're valid. To Be Continued As far as I know, I will never quit participating in contests. They are fun, keep you busy and boredom-free, and you get to discover new music to listen to! So it shouldn't be a surprise that these contests have become a part of my life......These contests rock hard and are the best!!! Although it seems as if I have ambitions to participate in a lot of contests, I do not have plans to enter every single contest ever. Future participations include: * Språkvision, if it were to come back (I would excel at this contest, because I already send native language entries anyway) * Terra Nova (Marlonia isn't participating in Eslaria 3, how about here instead?) * as well as future editions of all contests I have already participated in, even though Marlonia may not return to Eslaria until 2020 (I will still participate in Eslaria, however) * as well as Songvision which isn't on Tumblr, but there's an edition every 2 wks and the people there have good taste xD Watch out, more updates are coming!!! :PCategory:Lists